


Not Okay.

by theauthor2010



Series: The Kurtofsky Flash Fic Series [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-02
Updated: 2011-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-17 10:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthor2010/pseuds/theauthor2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of the Kurtofsky Flash Fic Series. Dave finds out about Burt's heart attack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Okay.

The first thing Dave thinks about when he hears about Kurt Hummel’s father is: oh shit. It’s not exactly the most eloquent expression of thought, but it hits him like a punch in the gut. Kurt’s father is in the hospital, he’s had a heart attack and he could very well die. It scares Dave to death, even though he admits to no fear. It makes him think of his father, who he loves and adores despite the fact that they’re more distant than ever and how he would absolutely die without him. It makes him think of Kurt and how badly bullied Kurt is. Can Kurt survive without his father?

Guilt hits him like a wave when he realizes just how much he’s contributed to Kurt’s suffering. It’s not like he can help it and it’s not like he had anything to do with Kurt’s dad having a heart attack, but still, it does lead to guilt. He’s not paying attention to anything that the other guys in the gym are saying for a moment as he thinks about it.

Poor Kurt.

“Karofsky, dude, you okay?”

He blinks and looks up, nodding a little bit. It’s kind of nice. For one second, the guys stop making fag jokes out of respect. It’s a moment that’s almost like the way things should be. He’s glad that nobody pipes up with a joke now, because then he would have to add to it and would end up hating himself even more.

 

“I’m fine,” he says, heading out onto the field with the rest of the guys.

He isn’t fine though and neither is Kurt Hummel.


End file.
